Lady Serenity
by Fire Child
Summary: It's a small look at what happens in the future when Sailor Chaos is defeated and what happens afterwards.


Lady Serenity  
by FireChild  
amonroe@future.judson.edu  
Rated: G  
  
Quick Author's note: This fic follows part of my own ideas about what will happen in the future. I pretty much follow the manga since it's my favorite and in some ways the better of the two. Anyway, back to the fan fic  
  
Lady Serenity  
  
Chibi-usa watched as her mother nearly gave way to Sailor Chaos. She couldn't believe her mother, the sign of Eternal Love in the galaxy, would give up. It was then Chibi-usa heard her in her head telling her to returen to Earth. She held on to her pink moon crystal and prayed that her mother and the senshi would do their best.   
  
She had known when Selenity had returned to the past. Choas had just appeared and Usagi had thought if she could return to the past, she could destroy Chaos there at the Cauldron and save anything from being lost here in the future.  
  
Usagi. She almost laughed at the thought of her mother then. Ever since she had returned from her training as a soldier, she was so tempted to use that name. But Chibi-usa knew that even though she was that Usagi, she was way different from the Neo-Queen Selenity of the future. Her mother had changed so much from the way things were. It was like she was a different person.  
  
Pluto had let her see what the past had been like. The events of the past that had to occur had been the same, but Usagi had remembered what Chibi-usa had told her then and had tried to change a few things. As Chibi-usa grew here in the future she saw the changes more and more.   
  
Since Sailor Chaos had appeared in the galaxy again, Sailor Cosmos had been awakened in Neo-Queen Selenity. She quickly prepared herself and the senshi to go after it to destroy it. Selenity gave up the throne and was carrying on her rightful duties as Sailor Cosmos, the watcher of all the stars in the universe. Now Cosmos, along with the senshi and Endymion, was trying to fight for peace in the Universe again.  
  
Chibi-usa landed back at the castle and released the energy needed for the barrier to the Earth. She fell back against the crystal wall of the castle, breathless. She knew she had to come back to the solar system to protect it from harm, but she didn't want to leave the battle. But it was now her new duty as the interim Queen Selenity of Crystal Tokyo. Chibi-usa ran over to her four guardians, the Amazon Quartet. "Have the neo-senshi been put into place?" Jun-Jun nodded. "All planetary guardians are have put up an protective border around their planets. The Solar System should be safe........for now. Chibi-usa nodded. It was hard being an adult. At the age 921, being royalty was not all it was cracked up to be. She missed being a child and going back and forth across time. She then saw Helios running from the castle. "Come quickly! Your father, King Endymion, is on the viewscreen."  
  
She ran quickly into the palace. "Papa?" King Endymion responded at the sight of his daughter. "Help us Small Lady. Sailor Chaos is weakening. After Usako came back from the past, she's almost defeated her. Tell everyone! The quartet, Helios, and the neo-senshi. Just hurry!" The image faded from the screen as Chibi-usa sent a mental message to everyone. Helios prayed to the Earth, sending more power. Chibi-usa held the pink crystal up in the air as the white light from Helios mixed with the pink of Chibi-usa. Outside just in front of the palace gates, the quartet sent their energy skyward. Chibi-usa and Helios both ran outside as they watched the other planets send their own energy towards the center of the universe. Chibi-usa prayed to the crystal tower on the moon as the cat family came outside as well. Luna, Artemis, and Diana were in their human form and their own powers from the planet Mau mixed in with the white and pink lights. Chibi-usa felt two arms around her as she looked into her lover's eyes. "Helios....." He kissed his maiden. "I'm scared," she confessed. "Just believe in your mother, My Lady. She will protect everything even if she has to sacrifice herself," said Helios, hugging her tightly. The quartet came in and surrounded the two lovers in case this most powerful battle was lost. If Usagi lost, the next person who even had an inkling to defeat Chaos was their Queen.   
  
In the center of the universe, a bright flash spread throughout the lands. Chibi-usa saw the sailor senshi on the planets in all of the galaxies that had died in battle in that flash. They all had sent their power to the new leader, Sailor Cosmos, former Queen of the Crystal Millenium. If Usagi didn't win, all was lost in the known world. Chibi-usa's heart was beating rapidly in her chest as the bright light surrounded them. She looked down after the flash and noticed her crystal was back to normal as her strength had returned. "Was that it? Is Sailor Cosmos defeated?" said Ves-Ves as they watched the sky for any sign of life.   
  
Chibi-usa concentrated and still felt the light of her mother in her mind. "No! She's alive!" said an overjoyed Chibi-usa hugging on Diana. Luna nodded. "She is alive. Look!" They looked skyward and saw Sailor Cosmos coming back toward them. Chibi-usa let the tears slipping from her eyes as she saw her mother. Usagi smiled and landed on the grounds of Earth. "Momma!" she cried running toward Usagi, only to go through the image before her. "Cosmos?" questioned Helios as he bowed before her. "Momma, what's wrong!?" Chibi-usa cried. "Why can't I touch you?" Usagi smiled down at her daughter and materialized. "My child, no my lady. I know this is hard, but I no longer can stay with you. I have become one with the weave of the universe and must keep watch over it. Chaos was defeated, but the star seed was sent back to the Cauldron. She will be born again with the rest of the senshi who died and I must prevent her from becoming strong and trying to take over again. She almost won this time. I must keep that from happening. I have my duties to the Universe." Cosmos began to fade in and out. "Momma, what is it?" said Chibi-usa, not wanting to let go. Cosmos stroked her daughter's head. "I love you Small Lady. My whole heart is clamoring for me to stay here with you. But you will be a good queen for Earth. Protect this galaxy with all your heart and I will watch over you. Marry Helios and watch your family grow. I love you, my daughter."   
  
Chibi-usa held on to her mother's shoulders and sobbed. "Was this it? Was this the end of Neo-queen Selenity and the Crystal Millenium? Was it time for her to rule?" She lifted her head she saw Cosmos call for her staff. Everyone gasped as the saw the bodies of the senshi appear on the ground in front of them." "Minna!" called Luna as she went up to the bodies. "They're gone Luna, they sacrificed their lives to save the universe. They deserve the highest honors this universe could give them. Please bury my senshi on their home planets. They need to be home for once." said Cosmos as one last body appeared. Tears fell from her eyes as she kissed the midnight black hair. "Mamo-chan," she cried softly, caressing his face. She turned to go as Chibi-usa held on to the body of her father who had floated to the ground. Even in death, he felt warm, so kind. Chibi-usa looked at the sky to see Cosmos leaving. "Sailor Cosmos, when you killed Chaos, did you kill your heart also? Are you not staying here to grieve for your lost love ones?" cried Helios. "You husband just died!"  
  
It was then Helios believed he must have struck a nerve. Sailor Cosmos fell back to Earth, reverting back to her former form, Neo-Queen Selenity. She started to cry she she went down on her knees. "Yes, Helios. My heart died in that battle. I was in shock as I saw my best friends fly towards Sailor Chaos and die before my eyes. The battle was almost lost as I watch Endymion, no, Mamo-chan, die for me when I was grieving for my friends. I couldn't take it. But I felt their voices in my head, urging me on to defeat Chaos and send him back into the minds of the people of the universe and not collected in this one soldier. But even in my state of mind, I did it. It was then I realized I was to be all alone. Guardian Cosmos called to me and told me it was now my responsibility to take care of everything. I don't know what to do! I'm scared. I have no one, except you, my beautiful lady Serenity." She grabbed ahold of Chibi-usa and held on to her daughter. They both cried into each other shoulder's over the death of their loved ones. Neo-Queen Selenity lifted her head. "But you have a life now, my daughter. You must live it, and I must carry out my duties. It is Destiny's choice that this must come to pass."   
  
She transformed back into Sailor Cosmos and her staff appeared. She took the Golden Crystal from the staff and handed it to Helios. "Take this and give it your son when he comes of age. The two children of this new Crystal Millenium will need it more than I will." As she handed it to Helios, she caressed her daughter's face. "Everything I said earlier is true. I love you and you will make a fine queen. I love you, Selenity." It was then as her mother stepped back she realized something was different about Sailor Cosmos's uniform. Beforehand, it had been a plain white sailor fuku. Now it was filled with the colors of the loved ones who had just been lost to them. Chibi-usa then noticed there was a pink stripe on her outfit. "Momma, why are there stripes on your fuku, including a pink one?" Cosmos smiled. It is a reminder to myself of the love and hope of everyone. It is all I have left of them. They will be reborn, yes. But the senshi as we know them shall be no more, as the person you know as Neo-Queen Selenity is gone. The pink one is me. The senshi will lead different lives as my duty is now to the universe. In fact, our fate is to the stars."   
  
It was then Sailor Cosmos disappeared and Chibi-usa felt the last of her mother slip away in her heart. It felt empty now. She knelt down next to her father and the senshi and teleported their bodies to their respective places. Their star seeds were in the Cauldron now and they would be reborn again. Where and when, she didn't know. The only thing she knew was that a new light was shining in the darkness of space. It was so bright, warm, and loving. Chibi-usa knew she could always count on it to be there to guide her way in this new millenium of peace.  
  
  
Author's Ramblings: Well, I hope you liked it. If you did, send me a review or an e-mail. I don't bite, I promise. E-mail me if it confuses you and I'll explain the best that I can. Ja!  
  
-FireChild 


End file.
